Bladder cancer is the fourth and eighth most common malignancy in men and women respectively in the Western world [1], with the majority (˜80%) being initially diagnosed as a superficial non-invasive cancer for which transurethral resection remains the first choice of treatment, followed by intravesical immuno- or chemo-therapy in cases with high risk of recurrence. Despite this, almost 80% of patients will develop recurrence with ˜10% progressing to more aggressive muscle-invasive carcinoma [2, 3]. Patients who present with higher stages of the disease progress even more frequently and a third of them die due to the disease. The median age of bladder cancer diagnosis is in the late 60s [4]. Cisplatin-based combination chemotherapy remains the mainstay therapy for invasive bladder cancers. Renal dysfunction and poor performance status often seen at this advanced age preclude cisplatin chemotherapy and other regimes used are considered suboptimal compared to cisplatin-based therapy [5]. Cystectomy and chemo- and radiation-therapy are often associated with significant morbidity and mortality [4]. Consequently, bladder cancer remains as one of the most expensive cancers to treat and manage. Furthermore, the majority of human bladder cancers are detected as superficial cancer without muscle invasion and are treated with transurethral resection. Thus, patients who are at high risk of recurrence are treated after the surgery by immunotherapy with attenuated Bacillus Calmettes-Guerin (BCG) or chemotherapy such as mitomycin, to inhibit recurrence. These therapies not only mandate transurethral delivery in order to prevent systemic toxic effects, but also have limited efficacy and significant local adverse effects. On the other hand, a significant percentage of patients who present with muscle invasive bladder cancer have no prior incidence of the superficial disease, and ˜50% of patients with invasive bladder cancer already have distant metastases at the time of presentation [6]. Despite a high initial response rate of 40-70% in metastatic disease, the overall survival is only 5-20% with chemotherapy [5]. Thus, there is an ongoing and unmet need for methods for bladder cancer therapy and prophylaxis, particularly for the recurring bladder cancer.